


Cold, Cold Day

by whispered_story



Series: Unrelated J2 Christmas Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their heater breaks, so Jared and Jensen spend the day in bed, getting drunk on eggnog. [reposted, first posted on livejournal 26/12/2010]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold, Cold Day

Jensen pads down the stairs as quickly as possible, balancing his and Jared's empty mugs. By the time he reaches the kitchen, he's shivering.

This is why Jensen hates working in Vancouver - because Vancouver is fucking cold. And, since the world is apparently out to get him, their heater broke last night. They'd woken up to a freezing cold house, and no amount of fiddling with the thermostat (Jared) and begging it to work (Jensen) had worked, and of course nobody could come in to fix the goddamn thing until Monday.

The only good thing about the situation is that they're spending the whole weekend in bed, with blankets piled on top of them and bodies pressed close to share body heat, in various stages of undress. Sex is an absolutely valid way to keep warm after all. That, and alcohol.

Jensen voted for straight up whiskey or tequila, but Jared insisted on eggnog, because it was seasonal and he said he'd feel less weird drinking eggnog during the day than liquor. Jensen doesn't particularly like eggnog, but he agreed anyway because he's a pushover - one pleading look from Jared and he caves. 

Jensen shifts from one foot to the other, trying to keep the circulation going, as he pours fresh eggnog into the mugs. Coldness seeps in through his woolen socks, and god, Jared is definitely getting them their refills next time.

He puts the eggnog back in the fridge, grabbing the mugs and dashing back upstairs as fast as he can without spilling anything.

Jared has the blankets pulled up to his nose, eyes and unruly hair peaking out. Jensen doesn't need to see the rest of his face to know Jared's smiling and getting back into bed suddenly seems even more urgent.

"Lift the goddamn covers and let me in," he says, putting down the mugs. "I'm _freezing_."

Jared obliges, lifting his arm just long enough for Jensen to crawl into bed, before he tugs the blankets around them both, tight and snug.

Jensen snuggles close, feels the heat Jared's radiating, and he feels better almost immediately.

"We should have just gone to a hotel," he grumbles.

"Sure. Have fun trying to find a hotel that'd let us keep Harley and Sadie _and_ has a vacancy this close to the holidays," Jared replies, sliding arms around Jensen and tangling their legs together. He's like a freaking sauna and Jensen's never been more grateful.

"I would have bribed them," Jensen says. "I would have done _anything_ for a warm room."

"This isn't too bad."

"You didn't have to get out of bed and go downstairs. It sucks," Jensen complains. He rubs his socked feet against Jared's legs, feels the warmth of Jared's body seep through the thick fabric. "You're going next time."

"We're good for now."

"We'll need food eventually," Jensen says. "We can't just drink all day."

"Keeps us warm," Jared says. He closes the small distance between them, catching Jensen's lips in a kiss. "We'll order food in a bit, okay? But I want more eggnog first."

"Fine." Jensen sighs, disentangles himself from Jared and the blankets and gets the mugs.

They sit up, keeping the blankets tugged up as far as possible.

"This is awesome," Jared says, a wide grin on his face as he puts down his empty mug while Jensen is still finishing his up.

Jensen peers at him suspiciously, takes in the slightly flushed cheeks. "Are you drunk already?"

"A little tipsy," Jared admits. Jensen decides not to say anything, because the warmth of the alcohol is settling in his stomach nicely and he's not exactly sober anymore either. It's not their first round, after all, and Jared decided to double the amount of bourbon when he made the eggnog the night before, so Jensen is really not surprised that it's only early afternoon and they're well on their way to being drunk already.

"The weekend's not that bad, is it?" Jared asks, nudging Jensen's shoulder with his.

"Are you forgetting about the part where we're freezing to death?" Jensen asks, putting down his empty mug.

"Well, that, yeah. That sucks," Jared admits. "But the rest, I mean."

"You and me in a bed?" Jensen asks.

Jared grins, nodding. "Yeah, exactly. When's the last time we did that?"

"Hiatus?" Jensen guesses, lying back down. He waits until Jared settles down next to him before pulling the blankets back up to their chins.

"Hmm, yeah," Jared agrees, snuggling close and sliding one hand underneath Jensen's sweater. His palm is warm, running up and down Jensen's back, and Jensen leans into the touch.

"It's crazy," Jared mutters, pressing kisses to Jensen's neck, trailing wet lips down his skin. "We're together all the damn time but I still miss you. Miss this."

Jensen tilts his head, exposing more of his skin to Jared, and tangles his hands in Jared's hair. Apparently, with the eggnog finished off, Jared's ready to move right back to sex again. Jensen's going to be sore come Monday, but for now he doesn't care, just lets Jared roll him onto his back and slide between his splayed legs.

He watches Jared's head disappear under the blankets and forgets about the cold, his world narrowing down to Jared. To warm, sure hands on his skin, undressing him; to chapped lips leaving a damp trail down his body; to a hot mouth wrapping around his cock; to long, slick fingers pressing inside him.

"This is better than a hotel, isn't it?" Jared asks, breathless, as he hoists Jensen's legs up around his waist and slides into Jensen's body, huge and hard and always so damn perfect, like he's made for this, for Jensen.

Jensen curls his fingers around Jared's upper arms, muscles hard and sleek under his hands, and whimpers, tightening his legs around Jared's body to draw him in deeper, his socked feet digging into Jared's back.

" _Fuck_ , Jared," he groans, arching off the bed as Jared fucks into him.

This is better than _anything_.


End file.
